Fiction
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: The world's coming to an end, watch the countdown to it if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**I spoke to the devil on my way to Worm and he said everything would be fine**

I hummed as I walked down the street.

There was a fire nearby, I could smell the smoke.

"Ooh," Bending down I grabbed at the shiny object that caught my eye. "A quarter? Nice."

The sound of frantic yelling, yelling telling me to get away from here like I was in some sort of danger or something. Odd. I keep walking, the fire and the smoke were a tad annoying, I could feel my skin burn and blister as my lungs ached from the smoke. Not horrible, but more than annoying enough that I felt the need to do something about it. I reached my hand out to the air and waved it.

"G̨̧͊̇̑̿́̆͂̈̇ͧ̒̃ͦ̏ͤ͊̀͜҉҉͓̪̰̰̘̪̙ỏ̶͗͆̔̆̐͒̂̊̓̉̈́͟͞͡͏̪̙͔͉̪͎ ͈̖̣̮̪̙̣̬̝̟̜̥̰̣̜̙̯̏ͤͪ͂ͦ̿ͫ̆̎ͮ̀͐̔̔̈́ͅaͣͯ̇̏̓ͦ̇ͦ̋͑̇ͮͦ̊̇̑̐͝҉̻̠̺̦̞̣̯̼͇̼͈͘͟͝ẉ̸͎͓̗̅͒̿͌ͤͦ̿͂̊̈́ͬ͊͒͐̽̈́ͨͪ̃͜͜͠a̴̹̠͈̪͍̩̠̠͉͔̝͎̟̟͊̄ͥ́̈́̽̑̐͛͌̄ͯ̿̑̈́̐͠͞͠ͅy̧͈͎͍͍͇͙̦̝͉̬̟̗̻̫̝̙͇̝͌ͪ̓͗͋̈̏̈́̄̊ͣ̚͘͜ ."

My skin smoothed, the smoke disappeared, the fire stopped existing.

I whistled a jaunty tune as I walked down the street, happy that those annoyances were no longer bothering me. Why couldn't this place be a bit more peaceful? A fight between two characters with powers was really just a dick-measuring contest, I mean what did it matter if one of them might be needed in the future? It was all just a cruel joke. The punchline was that it didn't really matter in the end, none of it does.

The sounds of fighting behind my back slowly dying down as I get further and further away, it was already out of my hands to begin with but I made sure that the girl wouldn't die. The sum total of all good and evil was a stupid thing, but I wasn't just an asshole in the end. Even if it was all just fiction in the end, so long as I have the will to care it's worth doing the little things. Right?

I walk home and go to sleep.

I wake up to the Baphomet staring at me.

I stare back.

It's eyes are judging me.

Mine are doing the same.

I blink.

It's gone.

Getting out of bed, I get ready for the day ahead of me. Stepping in the shower, I feel the eyes on me as I wash myself. That thing's a creepy pervert, I mean who stares at a person as they try and clean themselves of the filth that they accumulated from the previous day. I mean, I'm not all that charming or anything, actually rather plain looking to be honest. Just your typical looks really, black hair and slightly pale skin with a bit of a lanky figure. I suppose my eyes are odd though, who would've thought purple eyes would stand out?

Stepping out the shower, I dry off as a I hum a tune I heard a long time ago. Just two chords I think, a tune on the piano overlaid with a sort of rainy sound in the background. Of course, I can't make the rain sounds, not normally anyways. It would be far too much effort to do something like that, I can't be bothered with it right now.

I had school to go to after all.

Grabbing an apple from out of my fridge, I rinse it and then step out the door of my small apartment.

"I'm leaving." I say to the empty place I call home.

No one replies, as usual.

School is a fun affair as always.

The teachers prattle on about things I either know already, or things that I don't care about. Portraits crowd around me and I make sure to keep the polite smile on my face as I talk to them, it'd be impolite to act outwardly as if they didn't exist. Emma seemed to really be into me, I don't really care for the why. I'd be sure to laugh at her as I introduce her to the cruelness that is the real world, but only for a little while. It'd be rude other wise.

It was odd to see the main character.

She wasn't very pretty, nor ugly either, just rather plain. I could see how she was a hit for some and a strike for others, she didn't take great care in her overall appearance besides her hair, but underneath it all I could see something. Maybe she would meet some nice guy that could see past her flaws and insecurities, one that didn't die or something. She looked at me with an odd look in her eyes, like I was some sort of oddity. My lips curled slightly as I smiled back.

The girls crowded around Emma took notice of that, so did Sophia and Emma. The first looked at the latter and quickly decided that they would side with her to stay relevant, the second looked on with indifference, the latter decided that she would teach the main character a lesson. Poor girl never caught a break, I suppose. The world was just out to make her some sort of punching bag wasn't it? I guess I'll change things then. My lips curled slightly as I smiled back.

"̸̛̗͈̹͖͓̥̮̱̗͊ͤͬͨ̿ͩ̏̓̐̃̐ͪ̑̓͝ͅͅA̵̢͍̩̪̬͚̦̰͔̮̼̣̗̦ͦ͌͐ͪ̿̋ͯ̔ͦ͗ͥ̎ͤ̍ͬͨ͐͒ͅg̴̛͍̜̻͈̝̖̜̹̝̮̔̒̀͂̏͛ͦͧͧͬ̇͗ͥ̍̽͟͝ą̸̧͓̮͍̜̘̖̻̞̝̗̱̦̙̰̈̔͑͌ͦ̇͟͝ͅi̳̱̤͍̯̙͙̠ͧ̔ͥ̏̊̀ͨͬ̔͊̊ͩ̆̚̚̕͘n̶̴̙̖̮̦͍̳̗̫͉̖̜̭̮͔̤͚̣̩ͤ̀͊ͬ̍̑͆ͯ̅̌͒͟͝͝.̴̷͖̲̪͙͈̘̻̖̬̟̘ͫͧ͆ͨ̽ͣͮ̿̔̅̉̀́͞"̷̷̨̡̖̬̗͚̻̖̅͗͗ͣ

None of them saw me smile at her now. I don't know if she feels good about it or not, I don't really care either. I made a promise to myself to do at least one good deed a day, that way I wouldn't lose touch with myself. At first I cared, but as time passed it's become harder to force myself to do it, what does it even matter when everything around you is all just mere fiction in the end? I force myself to pay attention in class lest I decide to just end it all now.

I dislike such thoughts, its cowardly.

Class ends uneventfully, I only just barely remember to listen to whatever work the teacher decides is important enough to force children to do. I'll do it whenever I feel like, me and the main character had different classes next. I could change that, but I didn't really find any real reason that I needed to do so. Unless necessary, I didn't do extra unless I got something out of it. There was nothing to be gained from being a creepy stalker who monitors someones life completely.

Half-way through the day I fake a sickness, something that's easy when you have the weakest body in the entire world. I planned to test something, it was a sort of way to find out whether I would indeed continue to live as I did… or if I could actually go and do something worth my time in this world. It would be better that doing what I had been doing for the years I had been alive so far.

I spoke to the Baphomet before I left and he told me everything would be fine.

An hour later I find myself sitting on a roof, a singular apple in my hand as I wait patiently for insinuation to occur. I take a bite, it's a bit juicy I think to myself, I don't have apples often so I really enjoy the taste. I stole it from some kid who was trying to have a bite to eat in the middle of a headache, in return I disposed of the guys following her. Who knew pedophiles were a problem in Brockton Bay? I found it slightly odd how the little girl looked at me, she seemed scared.

It was soon after that I heard footsteps down below in the alley.

That was test one complete, I could indeed outmaneuver a Thinker.

"So, wanna make a bet if Bug-girl is gonna show up in costume or not?"

"She will." I chime in before anyone can speak.

Their reactions are instant. A darkness quickly envelops the alley, it disappears just as quickly. My body twitches a bit, it stops after I focus on it for a moment. Sarah Livsey stares at me in fright, her power must be feeding her some info, I reject it's ability to do so. She takes a step back as I'm sure she realizes the situation they're in.

"What you crave will soon be yours," I walk forward as my lips curl in a friendly smile, "But what I crave is already mine."

There are no exits.

 _The world ends in 9 days._


	2. Chapter 2

**When the devil wants to dance with you, you better say never**

I think it was around when I was "7" or so, that I figured out something was wrong.

It all started when I started to know the truth about this world, but that's neither here nor there. I'm supposed to have some mystery to me right? Whenever it's time for the secret to reveal itself, I'm sure that it'll be very surprising. Or not. I really don't care that much for what someone else thinks about this at all.

"What do you want?" One of them says after a moment, it's Brian who speaks first. I can feel the nervousness that he's trying to hide, not being able to use your power to escape from a bad situation like this has to be scary.

"Nothing much." As I smile my fangs are shown. "I wish to do a nice deed for the day, and I just so happen to have known that you all would be here today so I came to do what I set out to do. Thus I suppose I should say what I have to offer. Brian, your sister's custody. Lisa, peace of mind from the looming threat over your neck. Alec, the deaths of your "family"."

Their reactions varied, but I was sure that they were at least slightly interested.

"I won't expect an answer immediately, but if you want my help you'll have to make a very small deal with me. Nothing more than what you planned currently, but I can talk about that later. We both have very important business to get to, don't we? Toodles~."

Before they can react, I'm gone.

I walk past the main character dressed in her full costume, I didn't let her notice me.

I make it so that the three she's going to meet aren't allowed to leave unless they continue the scheduled plan they already have, just in case they decide it's better to play it safe now. I know it's rude to take away the option of choice, but they never had that to begin with anyways. I just changed their fate a little is all, it'll do good in the long run.

I stop by a store on the way home.

I make sure to grab a bag of apples so I have some snacks for this week, I make sure half of them are green. I like the sour green apples the best, but the Granny Smith apples are really juicy too, I can't ever decide to have just a full group of either or. Complimenting the cashier, I make sure to pay them and then get rid of their need for glasses by rejecting their cataracts. My good mood today was unprecedented, I thought to myself.

A cat in a tree meows, it's stuck isn't it? Oh well, not my problem. I keep walking even as a little girl is looking at me with puppy-dog eyes to get her shitty cat out of a tree. I glare at her cat and watch as it quickly jumps out of the tree and flees towards her, no more good deeds are going to be done today. Not by me anyways, my good mood would sour if I did much more.

I go home.

The Baphomet is speaking to me.

He thinks that what I did is right, that I should put in more effort to do more good. He knows I won't, but continues to say things like this every now and then. While I'm a bit annoyed, it motivates me knowing that he at least believes in me to do what's right at any given time. Though he's miffed that I haven't killed one of the bringers of death yet, we both know it's better to wait in the long run. Things have already changed a bit.

My cellphone vibrates in my pocket.

It's a message from them.

They tell me they're handling the issues that have arisen after I killed the Warrior, the message quickly erased itself. They need to stop calling me and focus on their own shit really, though it's understandable that they're having a few issues. I snatch the woman of fortune a couple days of month to make sure she understands what it's like to live. Even if none of this is real, part of me does care a bit. The Baphomet does too, in his own way.

We play video games, I talk about my own life experiences, she talks about hers, I answer questions she might have about things she knows about but doesn't understand. It's an awkward thing to do, but I keep at it because of my remnants of stubbornness.

My phone rings this time.

A phone call from none other than…

I press the end call button.

I'm not in the mood to talk to racists today.

I wonder how they possibly could have gotten a hold of my contact info, but it's pretty obvious I think. I'd been messing with the various criminal organizations in this town since the year had started, mainly because of boredom but also because I was tired of being harassed by gang members when I go to buy apples. I relax into my couch after putting my phone back into my pocket.

There's an odd noise coming from the couch.

I bounce a little to figure out if it's a squeaky hinge.

My skin is seared, my flesh boils and melts, my eyes pop and my organs rupture as an explosion rocks the entire room. Someone rigged an explosive to go off in my couch, one that they must have been quite sure was going to leave me in excruciating pain before it killed me. The pain was a very unique experience, I had never felt anything quite like it since I had been here. I had to give the person that did it some credit for doing this.  
However, I wasn't dead.

"ͮ̾ͪ̅ͦͩͤ҉̩̘̝̝̙̫̼̩U̵̵̺̟͓̜̘̞͊n̴͉̠̗̣̈̽̓̎̄ͩͩ͟ͅd̘̘ͤ̓̔ͧ̔́̍́ͅoͯ̐̀͋̈́͂͏̵̡̻̘͈̲̹ͅ.͙̭̪̝̊̒͒ͣ̃͗ͤ̀"̶̎͑ͧ̈̈́͆ͪ͏̟̫

The damage was gone, it was as if the bomb had never exploded to begin with. Yet it had, and because of that the smile on my face was indeed very real. The sheer annoyance I felt was more than enough for me to decide that I should finally do what the Baphomet kept asking me to, or at least part of it anyways. Time to slay a demon, an idiot, and a dragon.

I threw my head back and laughed, that was such a silly thought wasn't it?

 _8 days until the end of the world._


	3. Chapter 3

**ILOVEITWHENTHEYRUN**

It hadn't been hard to find where the bugs were.

I simply rejected the reality in which I couldn't find them, leaving only the one where I could. It was very simple for someone like myself to do this in a world like this, in a world that was simply fictional. If I didn't know that fact, I'd probably be some sort of hero or something, but as it stands I try and live a rather benign life.

I'd already gotten rid of the really big threat, one that could only be surmounted by luck, and I'd eventually get rid of those conflict-driven disasters known as Endbringers. The sheer fact that one of them had partially been responsible for some of my favorite shows not being here now bothered me tremendously, I wonder if they could feel fear?

It was something to think about after I got to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I left you hanging there." I apologize after I remember that I currently have a captive audience in front of me.

The dead corpse of the numb Oni laid cold and motionless on the ground, a giant metal screw grotesquely twisted through his brain along with other smaller ones peppering his body. I had wanted to see if he was going to say anything as I killed him, he grunted and groaned but not much else. I couldn't help the minor feelings of disappointment I help.

However, Bakuda's screams were just annoying. I didn't take much enjoyment from it honestly, I wasn't really a sadist or anything. I just liked to test out some of the more interesting things I knew about and see what the reaction would be to them. For example, Bakuda stopped screaming after the thirtieth time I put a screw through her chest, now she was kind of quiet.

Not dead though.

I wouldn't allow that to happen after all.

She had put up such a fight honestly, her and Oni Lee, but it hadn't mattered in the end. I was turned to glass, my skin was rotted away, my flesh ate itself, my insides melted as acid ate away at me, my very nerves had screamed in pain; None of it mattered at all though. Any damage that they did to me, it was simple enough for to simply get rid of it at any moment. I could've not gotten hit, but it was such unique experiences like that, that I liked to experience.

Ũ͚̥̣͔̞̅͡ͅl̶͔̲͔̭̺̇͂ͮͯ̑͑̚͠t̻͔̗͎̩͉͙ͮ͘ͅi̵̧̼͎͓͚̓ͧͤ͐m̟̮̌̽͒̚̕͡ȃ̜̊͂ͭͥ̚̕ţ͎̬̟̤̟ͧ̾̊͒̔̔͊̽̌͞e̴̩̼̱̫̺ͨ͋̔͂ͦ́̑̓̉̀l̷̼͚͈̳̘̘͎̫͎ͥ̽͂ͣͩͪ̎́y̫̫̭̣̟͂ͫ ͙̲̪̘͙̀ͨ͑ͯ̉͂̒̅́͜ṯ̬͙̘̰̠̽ͦ̆̾́h͈̜̯͔͚̤̓͑͘͠ͅe̸͚̲͍̟̺͒̔͗i̶̡̯̰͕͕̪̗̫ͨ̐ͧ͗r̰̯̭̺̤̩ͦͪ͊̔͌̀́̈ ͫ́̾͒ͭ̊̈́͘҉͖͇͚͍̘̻̲̼ë̵͙͓̬̥̗̼͕̜͒ͯ̚͞f̷̥̰̻͙̺̮ͤ̓̉̈͒̍f̷͙͖̟̒̅ͫô̢̢͚̝̮̗̤̺͛̎ṟ̬̻͔̈̂ͫ̃͐̅ͯ̌͝t̤̻͖̼̺͗̇̋̄͑̄̓͌ͅs̡̰̖ͩͪ̄ͫ́͘ ̗̱̞͇͓̩̻̑̏ͦ̏̏̿̀̀w̸̶͉̎̀ͤ̊̈̏͑ͦe͇̳̭̜̠͇̹ͣ͊̈́̐̆̆ͪ͝ͅr̷̘̘̱̖̒͋̆̈ͩe̶͎͚̭̼̤̱̜͈̥͛̎̄̚͢ ̝̪́ͥ̓̚̚͝f̡͍̱͙͉̝̱͙͙̀̑̎ͤͬ͆͠u̠̺͕̬̞͔̻ͬ̿ͧͣt͙̼͓͍̏ͮ̽ï̗̻̱̤̹͕͑ͧ̊̂̿̓͠l̵̝̰͙̼̺̻͓͇͓͑̀͑̿̑͘ẽ̷̴͉̝͉̻͖̮̐͛ͩ̾͛́̚.̯̱̯̓ͦ͒ͧͤ͒̑ͅ

"You were so lively when I got here, and now look at you. You're practically a corpse of yourself." I chuckle a bit as she whimpers, I knew it was a mean thing to do but I'm sure she's responsible for blowing me up, so I get to be a bit meaner than usual. "Now, once I'm done here the heroes are going to get a nice message from me telling where you are and your stupid little gang will fade away as I slowly clean up those that think they can keep doing this shit while I'm here. You, already know what to say to the heroes… don't you?"

She whimpered again.

I let her slump to the ground, her workshop was gone and her body was mangled to teach her a lesson. Do not blow up someone that is very willing to inspire the deepest terror into your very DNA so that you will never do something so idiotic ever again. I make sure to not step on her legs that I had broken with one of my trusty screws, I wasn't a dick after all, as I calmly made the trek out of their base.

Now, I have prior commitments to attend.

Taking one last look at the mangled and destroyed base that she had somehow hunkered herself down in, the corpses of many of the members of the Asian Bad Boys just here and there with screws impaling them in various vitals spots, the scent of iron was thick in the air. The slight smile on my face was that of a job done well, this would all end soon so why not have some fun while it lasted?

No, I stopped myself from thinking like that. After all, it was that sort of thought that seemed like some some sort of death flag for characters. For someone that was real like me, it was instead a sort of trigger to go down a sort of very bad path.

The Angel wouldn't like that, but then again I don't see very much of them anyways.

They were supposed to keep me on the straight and narrow for the most part, and they used to do that, but when I grew up they just stopped. I think they realized that it didn't matter anymore, that this world didn't really matter in the long run. Whenever they appeared they looked at me with sad eyes, like they were disappointed… not in me, but themselves.

I tried to not think too much about it.

It just made me feel worse after all.

I quickly found myself confronting the first of the sheep that I had decided to make a deal. I had made myself appear in the room with no hint of how, when, or why I was going to appear right now. His hands reached towards me in what appeared to be an instinctive grapple to protect himself, he's surprised when he suddenly stops moving. I smile charmingly.

"So have you thought it over? I know your boss seems to be the better option here, so I won't hurt you if you say no. Just know that your boss will probably end up dead within the next 7 days or so, or maybe not if I change my mind." I shrug my shoulders.

He looks at me, I can see he's trying to use his power, I don't let him.

I already know what he's going to say to me, it's written all over his insignificant face. I must seem like some sort of horrible monster who actively violates rules that remain unwritten, one that is currently threatening him even though I am very sincere in the words that I have said. It's very possible for me to do some real good, though I suppose my presentation doesn't leave much to offer on that terms.

I wait until he stops talking to speak.

"I suppose I can understand your unwillingness to work with me, I wonder if your friends will think the same?" I ponder to myself.

They will.

Though Sarah will probably take the chance if I let her understand my true nature.

It'd be mean of me to do that though, even with her power she'd probably die in the experience of trying to understand what exactly I am and what I can do. Then whatever work I did would be made null and void ultimately. I suppose the only answer is to take things into my own hands then. Things will be picking up soon so I should just end it now, end it before it even starts.

I feel stupid for not thinking of this sooner.

I walk out of Brian's room in this little loft that he has for him and his teammates.

I wave to Alec as he plays his game, he waves back surprisingly.

I look at Rachel as she stares at me, an instinctual fear in her eyes as she gazed at me. Her dogs huddled around her shivering in terror, but trying to act brave enough to protect her. I want to kill her dogs to see how she would react right now, at least part of me wants to anyways. I decide to ignore that part and walk out of their home. They'll be moving within the next day or so.

I go home and sleep.

The Angel and Baphomet wish me a peaceful rest.

They both had a resolute look in their eyes, I could only wonder what it was that they were determined to see through now. Maybe they had finally solved whatever problems they had between the two of them? That was good. They're the only things I know that are actually real after all.

 _7 days until the end of the world_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't want to do this anymore**

I wake up and feel sick.

There are days like this, and days where I feel perfectly fine.

I hate these days the most. I have to force myself to get rid of all the damage my body's taken and actually get out of the bed instead of just wallowing in the comfort of my bed. It's Wednesday, that means school again. What was even the point? It's not like they were actually going to teach me anything that I needed to learn about in any meaningful manner.

There were a few popular kids that would probably think something is odd about my sudden absence, and even though I didn't really care much about what someone like those three thought about me, if I stayed in bed I'd end up getting nothing done today.

I suppose I could miss just today, it wouldn't hurt me much in the long run.

I get out of bed chuckling.

Pain like this isn't anything new after all, people like me have to be able to laugh when it hurts, otherwise what's the use of acknowledging the pain. Right? It's a joke. Though I suppose it's not a very funny one is it? Well, I've never been good at comedy so who cares if you don't think it's funny.

I wash up, get dressed, and head out for the day with a sour apple in my hand.

"I'm leaving."

I see people waving at me, I blink back tears and they're gone.

No response as usual.

I decided to take a trip down to the Boardwalk today, they have a nice arcade where there's plenty of games to play. It's an easier method than going and actually buying a console and some games, or the alternative of method of just downloading something online. I'd done the later and had only pissed myself off after playing some bullet-hells yesterday, ZUN created something very nice if also very annoying.

As I enter the arcade I see the regulars there all huddled up only one of them really standing out. She had mocha skin, black hair with a blonde streak, nice cheek-bones and an almost stunningly beautiful face. This was all, of course, contrasted by the fact that she was currently dressed up very trashy. She was almost exactly the sort of person I despised, her only saving grace was the fact that she didn't act like she was better than anyone.

"Howdy," I said, making my presence known to the group. "What's going on guys?"

"Oh nothing, Aisha's just beating the new guy is all." Minor Character A responded after a moment.

They were playing one of the more unique games in the arcade. One of those Co-op games that let you play the role of a hero or villain, that were not so subtly based on actual people, and complete a set of missions. These ranged from doing things like saving civilians, fights between the heroes and villains, and finished with a battle against what was ostensibly an Endbringer.

It was a rather neat game all things considered, and if you had a few friends you could play the team mode and take on the game as intended. I'd wasted some hours on doing that before, and currently held the highest individual score on the leaderboard. Games were one thing that I never really lost full interest in after all. If I had, I'd probably do something to fix it. Probably.

Anyways, Aisha and Minor Character E are currently in a mode called Face-Off, which is kind of what it sounds like. One person picks a group of heroes, the others picks a group of villains, and they go head to head. They each control only one individual member of the party, and have to actually strategize around the surprisingly decent AI, while they either capture or defeat the opposing team.

I appreciated the thought that the developer of this thing had.

I vaguely knew it was some parahuman with a minor obsession with games and a specialty relating to that field, but didn't much care for the other facts past that point. It simply didn't do anything for me to know what the guy's name was, or if the guy was in fact a guy and not some strange eldritch abomination. Though, I had no right to judge on that point.

I decided to wait off to the side until she was done playing.

It wasn't a long wait until she spotted me standing off to the side.

"Yo, what's up dude?" She greeted cheerfully. "Haven't seen you in a minute bro, everything work out with all the plans you had set-up?"

"Eh, things went alright." I said with a shrug. "I have a few more things to deal with before everything's done, but I can wait for awhile longer to finish up."

"Sure you still don't want to talk about it? Or even include your best friend Aisha in on your schemes? It's not very fun keeping all the secret stuff you do to yourself, ya know? It's like your some sort of grand mastermind and I'm just the sort of secondary character to your main. I get enough of that with my big bro."

I looked at her for a moment, it was always hard for me to tell whether or not she was being sincere or not. I wonder, if I ripped her face off and got rid of her good looks, would I still bother to even talk to her? Or would I just not care? I decided not to test that theory, I was a bit better than that after all. It was one thing to have those thoughts, another to actually act upon them.

"Meh, a guy's gotta have some secrets right? Besides, I told you that eventually I'd tell you about my plans or that they'd reveal themselves at the least. I'll only reveal what they are if you can successfully guess them." My lips curled into a smile.

"Ugh, whatever, could you just not smile like that? It's creepy, dude."

"Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"Dick." She punched me in the arm for good measure.

"Yup. So, scammed any more chumps with your hustle you got going on?"

"Of course, just got a cool $50 out the guy I just beat. He was some sort of bullshit chivalrous type and..." As she worked her way into explaining what happened, I thought about some things.

Our friendship was a bit odd really, but I think I treasured the fact that she could make a shitty day just a bit better. She reminded me a lot of my own family honestly, I guess that's why it was easier for me to see her as a little bit more than another background character. Well, it wouldn't matter for much longer I guess. Nothing ever would.

 _6 days until the end of the world._


	5. Chapter 5

**The dance with the devil might last forever**

I spoke with Aisha for a while longer before excusing myself.

I told her that I had some things to do, she tried to keep me a bit longer but I really did have things to do today. Life was going to go on whether I got to my things or not, but I preferred to get these things done within the time I had already set for myself. If I didn't I wasn't sure if I would, I was a bit forgetful at times.

Either way, it was afternoon by the time that I existed the arcade. I had entered roughly and hour or two ago, so I had made rather good time all things considered. The text being written in the sky was getting closer and closer to completion, and it was raining of all things. Well, I had places to be and a little rain wasn't going to stop me.

Though, I did admit, that it set the ambiance rather well.

I walked a bit aimlessly for awhile, I didn't have to attend to my business right away of course. My excuse had really been more to get away from Aisha, she always was able to tell when I was up to something and more annoying was the fact she could get me to tell her if she was persistent. We hadn't been friends for long, a bit less than a year really, but she knew me decently well already.

A part of me wanted to kill her for that.

I spot a figure in an alley-way as I'm walking.

It's a little girl of all things. She looks a bit frantic, and much more stressed than a girl her age should be. I gotta wonder why though? Thinking for a bit, I decide to stick my nose in this business, memories from both the Angel and the Baphomet telling me that it's good idea. They also tell me that there's a bank robbery going on sometime soon. I'm not going to go out of my way to fix that though.

Each step I take echoes loud enough to gain the attention of the little girl.

"Do you need some help?"

She looks at me for a moment, she seems terrified, and then nods.

My lips curl as my eyes deaden.

"I see, then let me take care of this then."

I step forward and a beam of light sears right through my skull.  
I drop to the ground motionless, smile still plastered on my face.

The girl is trembling, but she's still looking at me. Am I really that terrifying to little kids? That's really a shame, I used to really like little kids. Or maybe I'd liked it when they looked up to me for doing all the things they'd be capable of doing when they were older? Well, I could think about that at a later date, there were things to do after all.

"We've got the kid, prepping for extraction now." Mook General states as he quickly grabs up the kid, her eyes still trained on me. I feel like I should know why she's doing that.

A large screw is quickly sent straight through Mook General's stomach. Before he even has a chance to react, another pierces through the side of his face opposite to the shoulder he has the girl on. I catch her as she drops, her face a bit green at all the gore.

"̶̷̟̺͂̊ͩ̈̀̄̿̐̂͠L͔̻̣̘̼̙̈͗̚a̿ͬ̌͏̭̳̥̹̥̪͡ş̵̗̻̞ͣ́ͭ̇͐̌ͅe̹̳͌ͮr̼͎̤̉̍ͤ͊̌̍̉͟s̴̢̞̠͈͎̤̹ͪ̂̔̌̐̿ͮ͘,̵̛̹̼̦̺͌͒͋̀̊ͦ͡ ̵͕̦̌̿ͯ͛̉̽̂̏ͩ͢ȓ̹̙͚̗͉͒̈́͆͗ͣ̕͞e̸̗̲̯̪͂̀å͍̠̫̍̈͋̔́l̶̘͚͚͓̫̔ͯ͜ḻ̢̞̳͈͙͕͉ͪ̏̒̆ͅy̜͕̖̹͙̾͑ͦͯ̉͑̕ͅ ̡͉͚ͧͪ͗͡͠o͓̭̠͍ͦͯͥ̿̈́͊̀̃ͅr̸̨̟̦͂̓̿i͎̣ͬ͘g̵̈̓͟͏̖̜ǐ̵̬̼̖͔̜̬͕́͐̓̊̇͛͗ͤń̙̦̗̓̆͐ͪ̂ͪ̒͞ͅa̾̾͛͑҉̦͕́͘l̻͙͖̞̿̉̂̑ͦ͒̅̀͟.̵̫̹̜̮̲̯̱̽ͪͧ̽̅̈͆͡ ͚̆̽͢͡T͒͛ͧ̊͡͏̼͈̦̫̰ͅo̟̪̻̰̳̼̲̩̾̽̔̋͐̎̕o̴̧̖͕̞͍͖͈ͪ͆̿̎̀ ̎ͭ̎ͯ̅̋͐̓҉̡͕̞̬̦̠̪̦b͇̉͐̽ͥ͌̏͜͡ͅa̓͊͊ͣ͑ͭͬͧ̒҉̩̩͖̝͡͝d̢̧̳͓̳̗̖̟͎̞̰͆̉̅ ̝̻̐̿̑́͆̓̒̀̀i̓͏̞̜̰̥͖ͅt̨̺͍͙̘͖͛̿͗̀'̖̤̀̓͢š̽͛҉̛͈̯̖̟̫̹͖̭̖ ̱͉̲̖͈̪̞ͧͨͤ̋͡ư̶̘͉̞̳̬͕̋̌͐ͬś̴͈̫́́͝ęͭͨͦ͒̽͌̽͏̖̻͓͔l͕̝̮̬̖̦̎ͬ̋̌ͨ̇ͅe̶̟̲͕̥͈͓͚̹̐̂̀̿͑s̨̖̫͆̀̽̇̏ͣ͒͜s̫̪͙̰̩̄͂ͧ͞ ̸̶̭̯̃̾a̬͔̦̺̲ͭͤf̸͔̯̣͗ͯ̃͗͢t̷̯̺̬̂̐e̙̳͊ͥ͊̅́̓ͨ̚͢r̴̤͚̱̫͕̥ͤ̆͝͝ ͍̩̤̩ͬͥ̄̅̆̉̀̚͜͡ǎ̜̥̳͙͇̂ͥͨ̂ͮ͜͞l͉̜͙̬̠͓̅͊ḷ̨̬̞̭̹̣̖̀̔ͧ.̠̳ͬ̿ͬͨ̓̐͒̂͜͝"̵̶͔͉͇͈͔̜̭̼̂̊͐̈̓ͫ

The remaining mooks look towards where I had been "dead" and then where there boss was. Of course, unlike rational idiots, they decided that more dakka would solve the problem in front of them. Lasers shot all through-out my body, piercing gaping holes in my body as I slowly walked towards them. I could see the panic in their faces as they tried to stop my advance, any damage they did faded away as soon as it was made after all.

I could taste their fear, and it tasted disgusting.

I decide to end this game now.

Screws of all different shapes and sizes appear from the ground impaling them in various places. Some stab holes large enough for the unfortunate victim to watch their intestines fall out as they die, others simply die instantly as limbs are torn off their body or their hearts is speared clean through. It's a literal forest of nails, hehehe.

I admire it for a second, and then focus in on the fact that someone's trying to ruin my fun.

I could feel the world trying to collapse itself like it was some sort of simulation, I'm sure that someone was trying to do something very stupid right about now. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen, as much as this world wasn't real, I disliked those who thought they could play around with the lives of others so easily. They were the type of people I liked to crush the most.

It was as simple as breathing for me to reject their ability.

They were stuck with the decision they made.

Just like any other normal human being.

I go over to the little girl after getting rid of the gore forest behind me, and crouched down in front of her face. She was still a bit shell-shocked, but it was understandable. It had to be tough to run away from that many pedophiles after all. I wipe the splatter of blood on her face off, and pat her on the head before going on my merry way.

Good deed done for the day.

I kick a puppy on my way home to balance it all out.

Don't judge me.

Or do.

I don't care.

I walk past the bank as I head home, there's an inky pool of darkness surrounding it and there are some heroes waiting outside of it. I've already done my good deed for the day so I make sure to walk around it, it'll resolve itself. Probably. Well, at the very least it won't get any worse.

Anyways, I go home for the day.

I'm not surprised when I see the lady of fortune in my house, I am annoyed however that she was apparently playing the co-op game we'd been playing by herself. I knew she had to have known that was going to bother me, she wasn't completely reliant on her stupid power after all.

I make my annoyance known by plucking her in the forehead as I go next to her.

"What'd I say about going ahead, and no I don't care whether the story's really good or if you're just grinding so we can get through the game easier."

The way she looks at me is pitiable.

Why are those with the most strength always the most ill-adjusted to society?

 _5 days until the end of the world_


	6. Chapter 6

**book maker**

I wake up.

I have school today as well, and I feel pretty good. The only thing that could make this better is if I had my favorite issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, sadly enough I know that I'm simply not fortunate enough for this world to have that sort of thing. At least not easily available to the point where I could pick it up on the way to school anyways.

I stretch as I make my way out of bad, idly running a hand through my hair as I let out a loud yawn. I'm feeling a bit lazy to be honest, however I took an off day yesterday so I had to go today. If I didn't go today, It'd be even harder coming up with a legitimate reason for going the next day and then it'd become a cycle. Eventually, I'd just not go.

That'd be bothersome.

If only because the school would call my home.

I get up and take a shower.

After getting out, and proceeding to get dressed, I'm off on my way to the wonderful facility of knowledge called Winslow. I mean, it wasn't like the place was quite literally a host for gang activity, bullying, and general idiocy. There's just no way such a place could exist without some reasonable people stepping in and fixing some of the issues.

Of course, everything I had just said was blatant lies and sarcasm.

Some people might get the idea that I am being honest or something, and then be enraged at themselves after realizing I'm joking. Of course, then they'd be mad at me over something insignificant. I'm a bit of a jokester at heart really, though I suppose my jokes can be a bit morbid sometimes. I guess that's a problem, but not much of one.

I go to school and it's actually quite interesting.

All of the color blue has been removed from existence.

There's panic, but the heroes seem to be trying to figure out what is happening and have at least come to the consensus that it's not negatively effecting anything so far. However, school was also canceled so that was rather fortunate for me. I wonder how something like this happened? There's no possibility that it's one of the heroes, nor any of the villains in this town, or anyone else in this world really.

I mean, for what purpose would they get rid of the color entirely?

I can't begin to imagine anybody would amuse themselves with such a thing.

Please don't jump to conclusions, however. Things were like this before I had even made my way to school after all. So…

[It's not my fault!]

There's really no reason to worry either, it'd be very simple for me to fix this and return color back to the world. I actually really like the color blue after all, so whoever did this must've known that it would be slightly annoying for me. I wonder what the end goal behind this was?

And there it was.

Alarms were now going off all around the city.

I suppose that means that one of those walking disasters were drawn here by the fact that "someone" had gotten rid of the color blue in the universe. While it didn't exactly result in much conflict, not that I knew of anyways, it was telling of the amount of damage a certain person could possibly do if they were so inclined to do so.

My lips curled in amusement at the thought.

The creatures were just so dumb it was almost amusing, though I had to wonder which one had been drawn to this place. I mean, none of them were really a threat to me in a meaningful manner, which of course meant that they were not a threat to anyone else in this city. Well so long as I cared enough to make sure that statement was quite true. It all depended on my mood really, though as luck would have it I'm feeling pretty good today. I wonder why~?

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

Those idiots probably think that I did this and are thus wondering why exactly would I?

Well, it was quite obvious.

If I really had done this after all, my goal was more than likely to exterminate the Endbringer that came to the town. Why I would do that in this case was also obvious. Because I felt like doing so. I didn't really have any true heroic aspirations or anything after all, I was a bit of a loser if anything. A good loser, but not one of those winner types that get happy endings.

My phone rang.

Who is it now?

"Hey, _, where are you? There's an Endbringer Siren going off and..." It was Emma that had called, I guess she did care about me a little bit. I could only wonder if I should have fixed her relationship with the main character sooner, so far I'd only managed to make her back off a bit. Enough so that the girl could have a semi-peaceful school life.

Told you I'm not horrible.

"I'm going to go kill it. Don't worry too much, oh and tell your parents I said hi!" I said cheerfully, clicking the end call button before she had chance to either respond or think hard on what I had just said to her.

A beautiful singing picked up in the background.

I hummed a bit with it.

Then the Angel and Baphomet appeared before me.

They looked towards the sky along with me, and saw it.

It appeared to be a woman, a fifteen foot one that was also unclothed at that. Three of her wings preserved her modesty though, a shame that was. With platinum blonde hair, and features that were rather unnatural, she looked down at me specifically. Her eyes seemed a bit cold, though that was rather understandable. She was staring at the being that was going to kill her after all.

There was no longer any reason for the Angel or Baphomet now.

They were both me when it came down to it.

I had figured that out quite awhile ago, though I hadn't wanted to admit it. Why? Well, I couldn't really tell you. Acknowledging that I was so very broken was easy to do, acknowledging that I was also a bit insane well… I suppose that was easy to do as well.

My lips curled as I begun to acknowledge the truth.

The Simurgh soon disappeared from the world.

 _4 days until the end of the world_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost in my thoughts not alone**

Such an odd coincidence isn't it?

I only accepted that I was crazy once I accepted what this all was.

Fiction.

It's just so… funny isn't it?

I return the color blue to the world, there's no point in me keeping it erased at this point after all. There were reasons as to why I do these things, good reasons too, and this one was no longer needed. I wasn't going to let myself suddenly wallow in some self-loathing despair because of what was to come very soon. It wasn't really my style.

I plucked a long white feather out of the sky as I walked around.

I had left this as a sort of souvenir, as a way to cement the fact that this was my doing, that I had did some real good instead of the bullshit that some of those self-righteous heroes have to settle for. I was better than that, yet still worse in my own way. I didn't need any pity though, with acceptance of my own problems came acceptance of that.

Kind of.

I still was the same ol' guy that believed in the sum total of all good and evil after all, so if I had to kick an animal or do something else equally horrible to equal things up, I would. I did have a reputation to upkeep after all, I wasn't simply going to start randomly being some sort of goody two-shoes just because of this.

"Is this what you meant when you said that the end is coming soon?"

My lips curl as I look towards the woman before me.

Fortuna.

"Well, I suppose so. I mean, if you're a walking plot-device that would make me something akin to a walking plot-disaster, but worse. Though don't worry, what the end entails is much different than what I originally thought. It's much more in-line with a conclusive ending instead of mass death for everything, while I'll still lose none of you will. Fitting." I looked around a bit as I said this.

She stares at me, her fedora tipping over her eyes a little bit covering her eyes. After a brief moment she shakes her head and looks at me with a sad look in her eyes. I tried to look away, but the attack had already been launched, and it was super-effective. Say what you will about me, but I'm not utterly reprehensible.

"Hey, stop with the sad look. The alternative is the universe ending, possibly worse." I said reassuringly. "Let's go do something more active than moping about a pre-written conclusion, like dancing. I've always wanted to dance with a beautiful woman and I'm sure you'd have some fun too." I offered a hand to her as I finished.

She looked at me and laughed, taking my hand all the same.

And then we waltzed in the pale light of the sun.

For despite the sun being out, it was night.

The dance ended shortly once the heroes realized that the person that had gotten rid of an Endbringer was dancing by himself in the street. They only realized as somehow they managed to catch on recording me pointing at it and skewering the thing with nails before I made it stop existing, it was a bit annoying really. I wasn't a hero, nor was I some sort of villain.

I was just me.

I erased the distance between the exit of the crowd and myself and escaped easily.

I didn't have much time left, not nearly enough to waste it on a bunch of idiots who didn't really know enough about the world to be of any interest or use. They were simply minor characters meant to pad out the time here for just a bit longer, sure you could argue that some of them had some importance, but I could care less. I was going to lose regardless, so I had some things to do before that moment.

I decided to sleep for the day, I had only one real goal for tomorrow.

I went and home and slept.

When I woke up, it felt like I hadn't slept at all.

I grab a Granny Smith apple on my way out, I was going to need a snack after my next task.

I pinpointed where the man with all the powers was.

Not a hard task once I put my mind to it really, Fortuna probably could've used that weird door thing to get here easier than my way though. I had to get rid of the distance between the two of us entirely, and then get rid of the damage that was done to my body from what was essentially crossing dimensions in a single step. Anyways, I walk to him.

He's a bit on guard, I can tell that he fears me.

Well, more like he fears what I can do.

He should.

Now that I've remembered certain more important things, I tell him where the Endbringers came from.

He doesn't take it well.

He promptly stops existing along with the rest of the Endbringers.

It was about as easy I had expected.

I was however not expecting what happened next.

My head was then pasted as a woman's fist slammed into my skull with such force that I was thrown through the air by the force, she must've used one of those portal things to make sure that their little secret base didn't end up getting destroyed in her little rage. She knows that won't kill me though, nothing she could possibly do can actually kill me.

It's laughable really.

My lips curl as I remorseless grin stretches across my face.

She's hitting me harder and harder, the sound of my laughter only spurring her on more and more as she tries to vent out her anger for me killing her friend. My organs liquefy, my bones shatter, my body breaks… but it's all just useless in the end. None of it will ever be permanent unless I decided I wanted to be some sort of masochist.

I contemplate telling her that this was the quickest way, that she was no better for all the injustice that she committed in the name of saving all the worlds; I decide against it. It'd be better for her to think that she was the hero, and that I was the incorrigible _thing_ that had all this power and chose to use it for selfish reasons. It wasn't a wrong thing to think, if you didn't have all the answers anyways.

I eventually tire of her wailing on me.

I stand my ground as she flies at me at what was probably something close to hyper-sonic speeds.

The difference between us is vast.

She's impaled in seconds.

I make sure to get her all over, her entire body becoming a pincushion and pinning her to the ground in such a way that she can't move. All her strength is made pointless as it's taken away from her by the many metals screws, right now she had a body like a normal human. That meant she could feel pain like one too.

""̵͇̑̈́͛ͩ͐̿͜Ĥ̷̩̙̹̟͂ͪ͊̅̉̎̚ȗ̢̬͙̘̙͈̿ͪͬͮ͗͂͋ͅr̿͗̋̅͏̙͙͠t̵̖̦͕̯̊̓̌̐͟ș̷̟̲̥̻ͫͤͫ͛̃ͫͪ͡͡,̛̻͚͎̯̭̻̙̈͑ͫ̐ͦ̚ ́̀҉̭̲͓̞̙̱̘ͅd̶̴͇̬̗̻̪͔͓͇̰ͧͯ͝o͙̠͍̫̣͒e̠͙̰͖͙̠̺ͪs̴̡̤̼̙̞̯̘ͣ̇n̘̤̺̺͆ͮ̾̃ͬ͆ͧ͢͝'͚̮ͦ͂͑̎ͮͤt͓͗ ̹̦͔̩̠̞͑͗̈́͘iͬ͏̱̙̙̯͖̲ť̩͉̣̬̥̄̔̂͢?̷̬̟͖̰͕͈̺͕̾̐̑͒ ̌̔̾͐ͦ҉̤͇̼͙͉͡I̷̯͑ͫͮͦ̂ ̨͕̲̞̪͙̉̇̐c̡̜̲̮͕ͨͦͨ̕ǎ̠̹̮̳͇̥̻̳̣̅ͪ̍͊ͣ͐͌́n̡̤̲̘̏ͪͤ̉̾ͦ̉̈'͔̹̠̞̘͒̎͋̔͊ͩṭ̶̶͙͕ͪ͌͑͗̚͞ ̛̭̯̝̐ͦ͜h͕͚̺̣̞͈͖̓ͨ̄ͥͤ̍͊̀͡͝é̸̷̃҉̤̱͓̠̝̻͚l̯̖̯̟̝͑ͪ̇̂ͮ̅̀͜p̰̫̤͙͆̇ͤ ̛͓̬̟͇̱̩ͤ̉͂͗̌͒̄͠b͐̄̆͌҉͖̪̺̩̝̳͖̝u̸̯̤͙̳̜͚̙͕͊̿̌̐͆͛t͇͍̹̜͇̳ͣͦ͒̄̊͒̓̽͜͝͠ͅ ̫͚̜̰͓̣͔ͮ̒̆w̭͚̭̮͈̿̋̽ͮ̓̓̚ͅã̙̰̬̗̻̫̺ͩ̑̉͒̈́͂̐̂ͅṇ̙͎͉͙͙̠̩ͣͮ̏͂̃ͩ͜t̛̖̭̼͈͇̰̦̻ͬ̿͒̑ ̵̨̹̪͇̠̺̤͊́͋̏͛̾̏͠t̶̶̢̜͚̒̒ͯ̉ͨȍ̥̩̮͕̱̓̏̿͋̍̅ ̩̩̪̘̼̤̬͆̃̂̉͗̕͡b̧̜̑ͬ̊͠è̦̜ͣ̉̊ͥ̓̉̓̒ͅa̮ͫ̾̊̏̇ͅt̸̸̹̺͎̮̤̻̦̤̗ͧ͗̎ͩ ̰͕̬͚̱̒̀͜͜͠ͅy̵̰͉̠͈͉̖͉̥̓̏ͩͪ͢o͓̖ͦ͒̒̈́̎́̕͢u͗ͪͧ̄͞͏̪̤͕ ̵̣̠͈̘͉̦̰̄͛̄̈́̿͠h̤͇͉ͪ͒͟ẹ͇̓͆͌̋̀̉̿̽ͅr̡̢̙̦͎̯̉ͨ̈́͑̾̈́̐̃͢o̧̞̝͍̗̖͍̙̓̇ͮͮ̑̀ ̙̣̳̾ͫ̿̓̽͗͠͡ͅt̶̤̲̲͖͈ͩ̀ͥ͌ͩ͊̓y̬̖͍̟̱ͭ͆̔͜p͚̰̜̐̄̓̍ͫ̒ͣ̐e̼̲͈̒̑̌͂̿ͬ̕͡s̺͚̯͍̬ͤͮ̐͐̀ ̜͔͈̈̉̊ͨ͌̾́̚̚ḑ͎̰̮ͧͥ̊̕͠ͅͅo̶̶̜̰̲̖͇ͭ̒̅ͩ͝ͅw̺̭̻̼̞̌͐ͦ̉̀͛n̸̫̖̣̝̲ͪ͗ͬ̓̊́ͯ́,̘͔̬̙̦͕̓ͯ͊͊̄̓̓̀ ̷͗̉͐̌̉͆͊̑́͘҉͍̞̺̮̲̯y̘̤̍ͤ͠o̒̅̄͑͌͏̖̪͡u͓̬̥̦ͬͯ ̏ͣ̋̈̑ͨ̽ͦ̀͘͏̼͈͚͚͓̱͉k̸͙̩̖͇̝̩͙ͭ̈́̃̔͆̀n͔̗̠͇̯͖ͣ̊͑̅̉̀͘o̹̰̺̻͈̮͐ͨ́ͪ́͘w̴̛̺̼̥̣̩͈͂͑̅̑͐̅͐͐̇?͖͉̞̤͕̒̐ ̸̫̣̬͎̜͙̪̿̄ͣͨ͂̌ͣ͊̅͘M͖̠̗͎͖̫̹̞͌͜͠aͯ̎̆͋͆҉̧̭͚͉̦̹y̙͔̙͙̪̪̬̜͇͊͛͛͗̆ͧ͂ͦb̳̬̱̪̓͂ͮͣ̕͢e͗̎͏̘͖ ̙͚̞̲̅̍́́̃͒i͓͍ͯ̑̋̃ͯ̎͌̓ṱ̶̐̈́̌͗̽'̸̧͍̪͈̜̼̒ͮͦ͛́̅͡sͯ͂͌ͤ̐͆͐҉͍͎ ͕̗̘̩̟̄̃̎͆͞b͇̱͈͇͉̱̤̥̓̅́̓͗e̡͉̥̰̟̭̣ͤ̔̌̿ͥ͆ͭ̽̚c̈͏̣͓͖͔̕a̠͕̐̋̌ủ̟̖́̑͘͡s̬̺̰̬̟̬̝͍̥̾̔ͤ̚̕e̶̝ͬͅ ̶̗̪̺̽͋̓ͮ͟I͖̥͚̞̞̯̾ͯ͗̕'̵͔̺̄ͨͥ͑͠ͅm̸̟̫̱ͧ̒̓ͯͭͣ͢ ̷̭͖̺̗͇ͩņ̸̬̮̻̜ͥͥ̊ͅa̯̤̣͈̻͓͑̓ͯͥͦ̅̕t̯̼̘̳͇ͨ̍̽ͮͭ̃͞u̧͙̩ͫ̅͟ŕ̹̖̱̳̑̕͝à̡̯̦͉̹̲͍̟͙͋l̗̦̼̽ͥl̢̟͙̟̊͟ẙ̩͉͈͉̹̮ͪͮ͘͘͞ ̷̼͎̳͚͙̖̣͎ͥͮ̓i̡͕̬̣̩͖̊̿͢n̋͂̾̀̈́ͬͬ͏͔̤̪̘ͅc͗҉̢͉l̛̺͎̣̑̐̏ͨ͌̿i̥̭̥̜̹̟͚̰̯͑̽̒̇̍̐̚ņ͇̭̞̖̻̜̖ͪ̅̎̑̇e̢͍̗͓̗̞̫̗̋̇̈́͊̂d̨̢̜͕̭̻̣̲͎͍́̏ ͓̬͔̩̮͈̺ͬ̌̽͆ͅţ̸̧͈̳͕̯͇̤̥̈̀̍̄ͦ̋ͅo̷̢̪͉̝͔͈ͥ̔̽̐̆̒ͅ ̄ͣ̆̇̂ͨ̿҉̧̺̖̦̝̥b̷͔͇͙͖́̇̂ͧ͗͡ḙ̦̩̻͂́̍̈ͥ̀ͅ ̿̏́͏̹̩̼͢ầ͗҉̣̦͚̩͍̳̠ ̸̧̼̱̺̘̪̦͉̔ͭ́v̶̬͚̘̦͙̲ͣ̅͛ï̾̅͛ͪ͏̠̟̣̤̙͈̩̪͠ͅl̮̯͉͊͛̐ͦ͆͗͊͝l͗̑͜҉͈̣̙̤̹ẫ͂̇͏͈̻͈̞̟̻̙i̧͎̞͛̏ͪ̂̿̐̕͝n̶̢̠̣͙̬͖̰͉͑̆̽?̤͔̭͇̹͖̾ͧͤͬ ̷̬̟̂̔̈̀͟O͇̺͋͝ͅr̝͈͎ͦͬ͠ ͓̞ͮ̋́ͯ̉̈́͐̚͟m̶̞̠̟͙̱̙ͯ͗̐̅̆ā͖͖͎̘͉̗̠̬̄͌͠y̴̧̼̰̥̪͚̟̎̔̆͛̂͒ͮ̔b̳͙͈̙̈̈͐͒̊͢͠͡e͔̮͋̍̆ͤ͊̐̒̚͡ ̛̰̫̣̘ͨ̑͋̊̀ͅi̡̛͇̣̩͕̞͐̎́t̨͇̟̻̱͈̤̦̬̐̆͆ͮ̀'̶̜͍̠̯̋ͧͨ́̔̌̄͢͝s͓͉̦̝̼͕̈́̀̂͒̽̾̃ͣ ̴̸̜̼͗ͤ́b̞̺̼̞̤͂ͤͮȩ̶̪̰̥̘͎̽͊ͧ̚c͕̙̬͉͓̪͙ͤͩă̆͡͏̠̼̬̫͕̩͔̳u̞̗̤͇ͭ̊̾̄̈́̚͞sͩ́͑̿ͪ̅͌͏̷͓͉̼̲̳͚̮̹é̸̳̬̯͇͆̑̈͌͑͋̄̓ ̤͈̱̙̅͊͊͋ȳ̴̳͎͇̆̀̕o͑̽͐͆ͧͯ͏͎̼̳̤u̮̣̱ͫͦͣͪ͠ȓ̰̯͖͚̰̦͈̺̖͌̏ͧͤ̈͊͡͡ ͗͂̿̈́ͥ͗̒͏̰̺̜̫̙̠̻̖͙͞ť̵̛͓͎͕͖͖̝ͫ̽͊̎y̋̔͐ͩ͏̣̻̼͕̞̘̤͎͈p̸̆̄͞ͅe͍̟̥ͯ̎͗ ̶͙̙͓̘͗͂̑̇͛̇į̛͈̫̗̻̙̦̘̮̟́̕s̛̖̮̥̜̼͐ ̤̙̜̞̝̭͎̅͂̊ͅa̰͖͉̋̈̀l̥̲̫̺̪̗͒͂̂̊̃ͨ͞ͅẁ̧͓̭̖̮̏̈́̌͛͢à͎͔̾͌̃͋͘ỷ̛̛̛̙̦̲͌ͦͪ͐ș͍̼̖̏̏̇ͪ ̧͖̖͔͕̊̀̓̿ͥs̷̘̣͚̙͑͆ͬǫ̪̠̰̹̦̫͓ͮ̿ ̊̾̓̇̉͛̃̆̓҉̝͕̞̲̭͍̱f͚̯̦̺̝ͫ̅ͦŭ̸̝̐͋ͯͫ͒̚͞l̴̺̪͒̉̈́́l̸̶̲̳͇͇͙̗̙͈̄ͣͩ̑̐ ̆̎͝҉͕͍̩͇o̷̞̖̹̜̘̺̝̟̟͒͆̑͑̉̏ͨͧ͠ḟ̃̔̔̆̐ͮͧ҉̵͖͍̥͡ ̭̖̝̞̙̲̪̝̳̾̆s͎̼̼͎̖ͭ͑ͯ́͞ḧ̙̤͎̣̹͓̼̺͈́̾͂̉i̛͖̗̬̊̐t͕͓̖ͤ͘͘͟.̨͚̤̃̏͑͊̎̓ͅ"̵̮ͣ́͒

Despite the pain she's in, she looks at me defiantly, gritting her teeth so as to not scream.

Her hand did hit me after all.

She faints soon after.

I guess I'll call it her win in this case.

I think about killing her for good, I mean I'd only be protecting myself at this point, right? No, I'd feel a bit shitty if I killed her like this. At the very least, I wanted her to do something actually stupid to me before deciding that it'd be alright to kill her for good. I get rid of her damage and walk away.

I have some time to kill.

 _3 days until the end of the world._


	8. Chapter 8

**\+ Demons**

The world was probably going to go to shit.

I mean, that's want happens when you completely destroy all of the checks and balances that kept everyone from not going for the killing blow. Well, it kept heroes from striking the killing blow anyways. You wanted as many bodies as possible to throw at were essentially hulking beasts of destruction, and sometimes villains did help somewhat. Not often enough in my opinion, but then again they were just looking out for themselves, which was understandable.

I suppose I could do something about that too, but nah.

I wasn't really feeling up to it.

I've already done enough good deeds to last me the rest of my time here.

This'll be a chance for the heroes to really do some good, to get some shit done that'll actually matter in the end. I mean, even if they're outgunned 5:1, or something like that, it's a heroes job to do the impossible in cases like this. That's part of what it means to be a hero after all, if you can't do something as simple as putting your effort into what might seem like an impossible situation, you shouldn't be a hero. Not at all.

All of this deep thinking does make me think of something quite important.

What's going to happen to _that_ girl now?

Taylor.

I've essentially taken away her cosmic usefulness, and while she'll still probably get into various amounts of bullshit after this, I'm sure it won't be nearly as severe as it could have been. The task of getting rid of Coil and setting Sarah up as the new boss would be something I could accomplish in under an hour, but… I'm a bit tired of interfering.

It's not my job to fix lives after all.  
The me a couple of days ago kind of cared, cared enough that he was willing to offer that little band of idiots some better choices. To be fair though, even back then I knew that it was very unlikely that anyone other than Sarah would care about the options I presented. There's also the chance that they told Taylor that I had seemingly threatened them or something, which meant I might get swarmed with insects if I came near them again.

So yeah, I think I'll let the world handle that whole mess of issues as well.

Whether Taylor decides to continuously escalate as the world around her throws a whole mess of bullshit her way, or she gets to live a semi-comfy life of thrill that is ultimately going to be detrimental to her because that lifestyle is going to change once the world recognize that the giant forces of destruction have simply ceased to exist, doesn't matter to me. It's the sort of thing that I'll leave up to fate.

One more nuisance left to get rid of.

Not really a good deed, so much as something necessary for the universe to survive after this whole affair. While they could figure this out on their own, depending on the circumstances, I wasn't going to leave this up to a bunch of fictional idiots. They'd probably do something really stupid and just make things worse in the long run, thus it fell to me to do something.

I look towards the general direction as towards where the Warrior was, using my power to find it was quite easy after all, and I stepped towards him.

It was in the middle of getting a cat out of a tree.

How… cliché.

I had sort of dealt with him earlier, much earlier to be exact, by popping him very thoroughly however I had forgot something rather important. That it's body here isn't really it's actual body, that it actually is some gigantic alien space whale thing that had spread its mass throughout different dimensions or some bullshit. So essentially, what I had gotten rid of was only his proxy body.

I suppose that mass of deaths that happened a few years back when Scion had suddenly disappeared during an Endbringer attack was my fault. My memory wasn't really the best, but I did have the solution to all this.

Well, besides the fact that with all the problems I had, the me from before not thinking about this made sense but was still overall idiotic. I'd fix that now.

"H̢̼͔̖̠̭̿͠e̘ͭͮͯ̐̇̑͞ÿ̶̛̞̙͍̞̠̲̦͎́̎͒ͪͥ͆̿ͦ͟,̡͈͈̫̓ͧͦͯͤ̑̚͡ ̼̳̬͈͕̰̦͓̞ͨ̐͌̓̊͐̾ͧ́͠b͍͎̑ͮ̈̉͘͜u̴̞̗̮̰̪̙ͭͩ̆ͫ̌̚͟d̄͗ͬ̊͏͉̯̻͇̻͇d̯͍̞ͫ̃ͨ͠y̷̙̬̫̺̮̻͕̝ͣ̍͛ͨ̀͢.̷̨̖͓̤̌̔ͫͬ.̧͕̮͒̅ͯ̈̃ͮͪ̾ͅ.̵͎͍ͯ̓͂̃̓ͫ̍ͥ ̮̅ͧ͌ͨͤ͆̍ͣ͡͞ͅw̷͔͈̻̥̘̳̮̣̔̎̽̕a̟͉͉̞̫͈ͪ̎̏̉ͧ͐̉ͣ͑́͟͜n̶͍͎̪̯̭̫ͪt̢̡͓̝̹̰ͮͪ̈́ͨ̑̉́̾͢ͅ ̃͋͐͢͏̣͈ẗ͚̺́̂͗̌ͩͦ̃ō̸͓̮̟̪̭͋̐̒͐̚ ̨̧̟͔̓̊ͩ̃̽͢ḡ̴̷̟̟͔͑ͧ͆ͤͨ̉̓̓e̷͎͍̼̰̬̼̪ͯ̅͆ͪ̅ͮ͋̑ͨ͝t̵͉͚̹̜̦͙̅͗̇ͥͭͅ ̶̤̦̬ͣ͒̈́͠t̺̜̠̏̉̾͘h͓͚̹̲̤̩̅̽ͯͯ̏̆͟ế͔̦̼͓̙̈́̒̊͐̒̚ ͆̉̍̆̑̆̊҉̴̳͖̺̤͈[̰̯̇ͭ̀T͈̙̰̳͉̠̱͙̎̔̒̀̀͐ͣ̕͞h͇̦̭͍͎͒̀̀̆̓i̢̲̳̮̗ͦ̓́͂̑͜n̷̢͇͆ͮ̽͒͞k̫͈͚̮̰̻̖͔̣̾̏̑̾͂̿ͤ̚͜͜ė̡̢̮̞̗̻̂r̟͌ͣ͛͒̐̿͡ͅ]̵̦͍̮͈̘̉͑͞ ̨̫̺̹͔͚͚̻̗̔͛͗͂͂̔̎̌b͉̔͗̽̑̑̒̚͞a͂̇̑̌̊̎̍̽҉̙̮̲̖͢c̵̨̫̺͍̾ͭ́k̵̖͉̜̃̄̂ͭ̿ͩ̓ͭ́͝ͅ?̽̿ͨ̅̍ͩͣ͏̰̝͕́͟ͅ"̺̙̣̦̻̈́ͧ̎̂́̏̈̐

That gets his attention quick enough that he promptly drops the cat he was rescuing, I note that the cat does indeed land on its feet. I gotta give it maybe an eight out of ten for that landing, it didn't really wow me or anything. Anyways, Scion is giving me a very intense look, I should probably do something before he decides that he doesn't like waiting.

͆́͌̽̀͏͈̹͇̗̩͢"̤̗̊̄ͤͭ̀̚͞A̸̛̦̻̰͒͌ͮ̐͊͗̚l̨̧̤̲̰͉̪̱̤̮̔̍̋͆͛͒ͮͅl̙̭͔̳̬̝̂͊̓͆ ͚͙̯̘͔ͧͫ̾ͩ̄ͮͭ͂̎́ͅỷ̢̫̙̜͓̯̎̄͟o̷̴̯̪̦̫̣̩ͬ͂ͩu̯̮͈̖̽̽̀͜ ͙͉̞̖͚̹͗̀ͭ̓̐h̫̮͎ͬͣ͟͠ā̸̡̺̟̰̰̼̞̗̓̒̐͗̏͝v̡̥̣ͬ̓̎̆̿̏͋̈͝͠ḙ͛̔ͮ̐̀ ̶̳͎̩͖̗̭́ͩ̐̒̓̾̂t̷̜̝ͬͦ̍̋o̓̋ͨͭͮ͌ͯ̎ͭ͏̻ ̢̥̲̼̱͔̮̺ͮ̄͌͌͝d̨̪̟̜̞̗̦̒̂ͮ͗o̢͕̺͉̘̮̩̩͇͔ͬ̅̎ͩ͗̽̋ ͕̗͖̫͉ͯ̄͌͂͛ͨ̂i̓ͮ̑͜͏̯͓̹͕̗̥̭͎̠s̵̪ͣ͂͂ͪ̓͊͆̂́̚ ̶̝̦̬̼͉̲ͮ̈̇ͬt͎͍̞̺̭ͬ̈̒͆͟ȁ̠̜̜̐ͯͤ͘k̠̗̭̭ͨ̑̍́̋̔̓ͯe̴̘ͫ̇͑̏ͣ͑ͣ̀́͝ ̰̙͙̥̘̗͓ͬ̃̊ͨ̀̏ͯͬ̀͠m̎͊ͫ̅ͣ̀̚҉̫y̭͖̞̙̤͍̼͊ͨ̿́̿͘͘ ̢̪̪̦͓͎̙̗͎ͮ̿̿͋h̄͋̍̾͞҉̘̹̱͕͚̯ͅả̗̫̪̮̻͑̌ͭ̍ͨ͠ͅn͍̼͙̦͋ͩd̝͂́͑͒́̕.̨̖͂͛ͫ̈̍"̵̸̤̙̙͈̪̲̺̈͜ My lips curled as I looked at him.

Of course, I wasn't surprised when Scion did indeed grab my hand.

I'm sure that it was surprised that I used this to then completely erase it and their actual body that it decided to spread out through a whole bunch of different dimensions. To its credit it managed to not be erased immediately because of how large it was. That made it even more lovely to see the look of despair on his face as he realized what happened.

The stilling beam that he tried to shoot through my chest was promptly erased as well.

In seconds the greatest threat to this… multiverse? I think it'd count as that since there was technically more than one earth and Scion was going to eventually kill them off or something. Anyways, it was done, no more Scion. That's pretty much everything worth any importance on this planet complete, well complete to a good extent anyways.

Looking around, I can't help but notice that there's no one around. Guess the end's coming soon.

I wonder if I can get a copy of Weekly Shonen Jump before it does.

 _2̺̙̜͇̓͑ͥ̈ͨͬ ̞̝̥̋̍̀d̰̿̂͐ͦͥͭ̔a̵̫͍̹ͨͮ̈ỹ̱̬̝̕s̩͖̟̝ͭ͊͂ͥ̓̑̌ ̖̟ͫ̽̓ͫ͛ͮͤͅǔ̡͖͓̱̻͎n̗̪̦̺͔͈ͣ̔ͩ͗̂t̟̫̖̭͋ͨͪͅͅi̠͙̯̖l͕̞̑ͮ̆̇ͪ ̤̱̬ͣ̏͆̇̂̚̕t̻̖̝̦͙̳̩́h̾ͭ̓ͨ͐͊ͅe̺͙͙̯͔̳̓̊́̈́ͫ̉̏͝ ̳̜̫͇̾̄͠e̗̠̜̻͖̲̞̾̒̃̑ͭ̋̀n̛͎̈d̊̃ ̲̓̂ͩ̋ͨ̀ͫo̡͖͙͚̬͊́̏̅̉̔f̳̞̐̔̋̑͑̉ ̴̱̰̬͗̀ͦ͐̉t̢̪̥͖͍̒h͓̩̐͗ͬ̀̂̐ͣe͖̪̭͇͙͐ͫ̄̔̄ͣ̚ ̰̮̩̤͈͇̣̊w̖̆̈́̅o͉̲̺̲̤͚͕͆̈́ͭ̽̿̓̀r̟̹̜̥̀͑̎ͬͪ͞l̖̙̺̔ͦͫ͊̃͗̇d̶̺̪͈̯̟ͯͧ͒̔._


	9. Chapter 9

**I am**

I wake up.

The world keeps spinning, things go on, the world hasn't ended yet.

However, it's quite obvious that something is very, very wrong.

On the news there reporting about a phenomena which is not allowing anyone to leave Brockton Bay, those that did seemed to pop right back up after a short while, even if they were sure that they were going another way. I suppose the situation must've been quite similar in a few other places as well, though I can't do much about it for now.

This was just the logical conclusion of me "waking up" I suppose.

I walk around town whistling, just because the end is fast approaching doesn't mean that I have to be some sort of downer. Actually, I'm in a pretty good mood all thing considered… last night I found a way to get a copy of a Weekly Shonen Jump imported from a different Earth. Once this whole thing blew over I did indeed have something to look forward to, unlike the rest of this pointless world.

I sit on a bench in the park and decide to soak up some of the odd night sun rays.

People have been staying inside for the past few days, so it's been rather nice to just sit outside and enjoy the ambiance. It's better than sitting around and moping after all, why do that when you should be enjoying the weirdness of it all. It's not like you all have to suffer or anything, it'll be a loud noise and then, poof! Back to normality.

It'll be like these whole nine or ten days had never happened.

Well, kind of.

Some things will definitely remain, I wasn't going to let all of my hard work go to waste after all. I had did some good after all, something that not many people got to say they did. I actually changed the world for the better after all. Heh, it made me feel a bit good actually, maybe after this all ends I'll go and try the hero thing out for a little bit. Just for a little while though, it'd be odd for someone like me to be just a good guy after all.

I had the type of smile to make babies cry in fear, which definitely wasn't good for publicity.

I look into the sky, it's slowly darkening.

Almost imperceptibly so.

The fact that I can notice at all isn't a very good thing, it means that the day is moving much faster than it should be. This meant that the end was also fast approaching too, heh it must be really anxious to occur than. Oh well, I can't do much about that but just kick back and watch.

I look to my left as the sound of someone sitting alerts me to the new person that had decided to take a seat on my bench.

"You know, you probably could've gotten some sort of good end right?"

The guy's voice is a bit raspy, and he's got a chill vibe about him. His clothes are rather plain, and he has a bit of a scruffy goatee. The slight grin on his face makes me shake my head in amusement, of course something like this would happen as the end approaches.

"Nope. You know just as well as I know that such a thing wasn't in the cards for me, at least not this time. Maybe if I had realized the full truth much sooner, then I could've done something different."

The guy lets out a chuckle and shrugs a bit.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But, who knows what could've been? Maybe there's a story out there where you can get you're happy ending. Even if there's hundreds of sad ones, thousands of bitter sweet ones, and tens of thousands of ones that are just meh, I'm sure you can earn your happy ending at least once."

"I suppose so, but is it really worth it? I mean, my power kind of brings quite a bit of misfortune my way. You should know this. I'd much prefer this to be a conclusive ending to this part of my story rather than one of those cliff-hangers that irritate readers so much."

"Yeah, that's understandable." The guy stands up and sticks his hand in his pockets as he looks towards the sky. "Though I think it's worth it, I can understand why you might not despite our similarities. You've had more experiences than me, but I think we can both agree that those little moments of triumph are worth something. Whether it's finishing a story, or simply getting a thanks after some hard work, they make you feel a little better about it all."

He looks back at me, his lips curl.

"Well, I still have things to write and work to do, so I'll leave you to it. See ya."

I stare at him as he walks away.

I can't help the chuckle that rises out of my throat.

"So cliché."

My eyes close as I lay back on the bench.

1̙͍̤͎̪̏̐̃̅ͨ̒͝ͅ ̪͈͎̼̣d̨͕̱̪̮͕̭̓́ͯ͋̉̓a̷͍̹̦ͬy̟̌ ̛̙ͬ̓ͨ́̚uͥ̒̌͆͒̇͋n̋̑̆̐̕t̫͔̙̗̦̗̱͠i͖͓͔͍̳͂̑̃͊͗͋͜ļ͚̮͖̻̋ͭ̂ͣ̊̈́ ̧̝̳̟̠̗̞̅̿̑̾̾ͬṫ̬͔̬ͬ̎h̥ͩ̊e̫̦͎̤͍͙͠ ̬̽ė͍̙̲ͬ́͂n͉͙̖͓̙̮̑́͐͛̅͒d̠͖̰̬ͮ͌̽̎͂ ̶̬̹̘͈̑̊̌̎ͤ̒ͥo̪̔͑̍̑ͪ̀f͉̘̳̮̈́ͤ͂̕ ̛̩̳̱͓͈̊ţ̉͊h̼ͥ̒̎̓̅̋ͧ̀ė̝̺ ̀̒̾̃̅̀͂͟w̝̬̯̲̱͛͂ͅo͍r̜̯̮͔͔̥͓͊͊̿̋͞l̪̾d͇͗.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Good Loser**

The name I used here in this world should be quite familiar.

Misogi Kumagawa.

Of course that's not my real name in any manner, I'm not even Japanese. My parents in this world were, however. It was when I was 7 that I started to get some of my real memories back, I… didn't take the fact that I was stuck here well. My parents in this world were actually quite afraid of me, even though I didn't want to worry them. Despite not being real, well… no I guess maybe they were real in a sense. Just not real to me. I didn't want to make them feel shitty about themselves, they did raise me after all.

I snap my fingers and another color fades away from the world.

If this was going to be the end of this story, why not make it go out with a bang?

Green. Blue. Red. Yellow. Purple. Orange. Brown.

And then so on and so forth until just two remained.

White and Black.

Now the whole world was going to look like one big manga scene happening all at once, it's actually very interesting to see things like this.

My real name is Jay.

No, I won't tell you my last name, after all I have to preserve some sort of anonymity. And I think just telling you my first name is more than enough, it means I view you as important enough to acknowledge that I care what you all think.

I genuinely hope that you don't think any less of me for spilling forth a little bit of emotion towards the end, I learned quite a bit about myself. I have certain values and certain things to look forward to after this all comes to a close, what those things are… well even I don't know yet. I like the mystery element, to spoil myself would simply ruin my chance at having some fun.

Yeah, I think that the surprise will be much nicer if I don't do the equivalent of peeking before it's ready.

Anyways, I have to admit… these last ten days had been rather interesting. I can only wonder if it was because of me, or was it because of the circumstances that lead me to this point, that this last week or so had been very interesting. I wonder if the next journey will be nearly as interesting, my eyes are a bit heavy honestly.

I… had fun. I enjoyed it all while it lasted, I really did. Even for all of my own issues.

Heh, though, I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end.

It's all just… Fiction.

My eyes close as I move on.

I make sure the world around me is fixed, all the colors going back to their proper place at the last possible moment, I'm not that much of a dick… though I make sure that all villains will have to wear pink for about the next 20 years, and yes I mean all villains. Heroes instead get hot pink, jut to be fair. Anyways, I'm not going to die, not today. However, I won't exactly be here either… I'll instead be somewhere else. This was practically the only possible way to save this world from outright vanishing. Let's hope it works.

It's not really a perfect win, but I can accept this loss if it works.

I ascend as the world around me distorts.

I wake up.

What do I see?

 ** _The end of the world._**


End file.
